


come back to bed

by whyask



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic, Established Relationship, First grade teacher Nolan Patrick, Fluff, M/M, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Snow Day, Soft boys are soft, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyask/pseuds/whyask
Summary: "He was pretty, sure some of his first graders knew that Mr. TK was not just Mr.Patty’s friend. But they were kids there was some plausible deniability."Some mindless fluff First grade teacher Nolan does not want to leave his boyfriend's bed on a snowy day, surprise surprise TK doesn't want him to either.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	come back to bed

The alarm went off, Nolan huffed, it was way too early.

He leaned over to slam it on snooze, before moving back to cuddle against the warmth of the body beside him. TK was warm, and the bed was comfortable. 

“Teeks, I gotta get up,” Nolan mumbled, hand rubbing over TK’s hands that were resting on his stomach.

“You really don’t. Call in sick. It’s too cold, and snowy.” TK whined as he squeezed his arms around him tight.

Nolan snorted and pulled his hand up to kiss TK’s knuckles, “I don’t have sub plans, and like what would I do in like three hours when you have practice? Hmm.” He asked, even while nothing more than to do just that. It was cold and snowy he could see from the window, it was going to be a nightmare.

TK grumbled and pressed closer. Dating a teacher was the worst, Nolan always had to leave early in the morning, and had to take grading home, and had weird hours, and was stressed a lot, and couldn’t stay up late. But also TK would not trade him for anything in the world. 

The alarm blared again and Nolan disentangled himself from TK’s arms, despite the whining from the other man. He pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him back down when TK made a move to follow him. That was not happening.

“Go back to sleep. No need for both of us to be up.” Bending over, Nolan kissed TK’s bare shoulder, right over the stupid duck tattoo. Before TK could grab him, he walked into the bathroom. 

Fuck it was cold, he would much rather be staying in bed and feeling that warmth against him, maybe have a little morning sex. After brushing his teeth, washing his face, and taking a piss he walked back out of the bedroom and went to the drawer he had at TK’s for his work clothes.

Nolan could feel TK’s eyes on him as he pulled on his slacks, he could feel his cheeks get a little red. He pulled on his shirt and took a look outside. Fuck there had to be a foot of snow outside and from what he could see the roads were barely plowed. If the roads weren’t plowed in TK’s rich guy neighborhood, they certainly wouldn’t be plowed by the school. He would have to leave early to make it on time. Definitely no chance for an early morning quickie. 

“Christ it’s a mess outside,” mumbled Nolan, “the drive is gonna suck.” 

TK looked at him, and eyes strayed to the window. It looked bad, he leaned back and flipped back the covers. “Come back, bud.”

Nolan rolled his eyes and walked over to press a kiss to TK’s lips. The kiss was soft, sweet, and he did not let TK turn it dirty like the other man was trying to make it. By the hand on the back of his head and the tongue that was trying to entice him back into the warm bed.

“Bye. I’ll text you when I get to school.”

“Fine, bye. Tell your Goblins I said I.” TK told him.

Nolan nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead softly. His kids thought it was the coolest thing he was ‘friends’ with a Flyer, and they would completely lose it anytime TK came by the school, which was beyond cute. He was pretty, sure some of his first graders knew that Mr. TK was not just Mr.Patty’s friend. But they were kids there was some plausible deniability. 

He grabbed his phone and headed out of the bedroom. 

Thank god for an automatic coffee pot, that had it hot and ready for him he poured a cup, and grabbed an apple. He sipped his coffee while grabbing his things, he had not meant to have a sleepover last night, but it was snowing, they had ordered Indian, TK had put on a movie, and then plied him with one too many beers to drive but not enough for a hangover, he was a cheat. He drank until he was loose and relaxed, then he had to stay. 

Not that he regretted it at all. Sleeping in TK’s bed was perfect.

Books. Check. Laptop. Check. Color pencils. Check. Gloves. Stolen from TK but check. Scarf. Check. Nolan shoved all of the things he needed into his bag.

He was ready. He could only hope that it would be okay to drive in. He knew that like none of his kids were coming in, most parents would keep them home. So it was likely going to turn into a day of read alouds, four corners, and coloring.

There were worse days, he supposed.

Walking out the door to the apartment, he locked it and sipped his coffee as he waited for the elevator. He pulled out his phone to check messages and saw a call from 4:58 from the school. 

Nolan opened his voicemail and listened to the message. He snorted, turned right back around, and walked into the apartment. 

He finished his coffee while he kicked out of his shoes and socks, and dropped his packed bag by the couch.

He opened the door to the bedroom, where TK was already passed back out, god he loved that stupid idiot. Nolan unbuttoned his shirt and kicked off his pants. Crawling into bed, behind TK and curling up around him, feet pressing between TK’s calves.

TK hummed and pressed back into Nolan. “Decided to call in sick, because you love me? Get it lovesick.” He chuckled.

“Snow Day,” Nolan mumbled into the back of TK’s head. 

“Mmm. Ah. Good. Safe.” TK offered sagely, barely awake but pleased. He pulled Nolan’s hand up to his mouth and kissed one of the knuckles.

“Now we can only hope practice gets canceled,” TK added, closing his eyes.

Nolan nodded and squeezed him, “Yeah we can hope.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pushed this out in about an hour, it was just an idea that would not leave me alone.  
> Not beta read all mistakes are my own


End file.
